Nuit hivernale, nuit infernale
by Ninlhinn
Summary: Luna sait que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Clairement. Mais elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Même s'il fait froid, même si c'est dangereux. Car ça en vaut la peine. Elle le sait. Et surtout car elle peut compter sur Hermione, en toute circonstance. /!\ Yuri /!\
1. Au coeur ses folies propres

**Avant propos** **: Cet univers, personnage, lieux et formules compris, appartiennent à J.K Rowling. J'emprunte seulement cet univers afin de m'amuser un peu et d'écrire quelque chose qui me plaise particulièrement.  
Quant à cette histoire, c'est la première fois que j'en écris une ainsi. Le second chapitre sera sans doute un peu différent, puisque c'est clairement ça qui justifiera le rang "M" ^^'  
J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce premier chapitre :)**

* * *

La jeune Serdaigle marchait à pas feutrés dans les couloirs de Poudlard, glissant le long des murs sans un mot.  
La nuit était déjà bien avancée et elle savait qu'elle risquait gros à être hors de sa maison la nuit durant. Mais l'attrait de la proposition qui lui avait été faite était bien trop fort et puissant.  
Des pas résonnèrent soudainement. Luna les entendit clairement. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, enflammant ses joues. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et se recroquevilla. Quelle bêtise avait-elle fait !  
Les pas se rapprochèrent lentement mais certainement, résonnants plus fort à chaque instant, faisant battre plus fort de le cœur de Luna à chaque instant. Le sang affluait de plus en plus dans ses joues. Elle ressentait très précisément chacun des cheveux qui touchait sa joue embrasée. Elle respirait lentement, le plus silencieusement possible. Son souffle courait le long de ses bras, qu'elle tenait croisés, opprimant sa poitrine.  
Une forme incertaine commença à se distinguer dans les ténèbres nocturnes. Luna retint son souffle. La forme passa devant elle. La jeune Serdaigle lâcha un minuscule soupir de soulagement presque inaudible.  
L'ombre s'arrêta. Extirpant alors une baguette d'une des poches de sa robe, elle chuchota à voix basse.

 _ **-**_ _ **Lumos.  
**_  
Une lumière blafarde naquit soudain, éclairant le visage rouge vif de Lovegood ainsi que ses yeux où brillaient une lueur désespérée. C'en était fini.

 **-P... Pro...  
**  
Il fallait qu'elle explique, qu'elle dise la vérité. La seule chose qui traversa l'esprit de Luna Lovegood alors qu'elle balbutiait fut qu'elle pourrait éviter des sanctions trop graves si elle disait la vérité. Peut-être même qu'aucun autre élève n'apprendrait qu'elle avait été surprise se déplaçant dans le château durant la nuit !  
Alors qu'elle se résignait à tout avouer, une main se pressa contre ses lèvres. La lueur projetée par la baguette se diffusa un peu plus, révélant le visage de la personne en face de la jeune Serdaigle.

 **-Luna, c'est moi. Calme-toi.  
**  
La voix était calme et douce, chuchotant presque. Des cheveux châtains coulaient en cascade sur le visage serein qui se trouvait presque accolé au sien. Luna écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite. Toute son angoisse s'évapora alors que la lumière grandissante finissait de dévoiler le visage.  
Alors la main qui était pressée contre ses lèvres se retira doucement, lui laissant la liberté de parler. Mais avant que Luna ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la main se rapprocha de sa bouche et son index se posa délicatement sur ses propres lèvres.

 **-Chhh...  
**  
La Serdaigle déglutit doucement et bafouilla :

 **-Her... Hermione, c'est bien toi ?  
**  
Les yeux de la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds pétillaient de joie mais aussi d'inquiétude. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Si c'était bien elle...  
L'autre fille passa sa main dans ses cheveux et lui murmura à l'oreille :

 **-Oui, c'est bien moi. Tu n'as rien à craindre.**  
 **  
-P... Pourquoi ?**

Hermione lâcha un petit rire avant de répondre.

 **-** **J'avais peur que tu te perdes.**

Elle lui sourit tendrement avant de chuchoter :  
 **  
-Nous devrions y aller. Je suis plus en confiance maintenant que je sais où tu es, mais nous ne sommes pour autant pas à l'abri d'un professeur ou même de Rusard.**

Luna approuva du regard.  
 _ **  
-Nox.**_

La lumière qui se diffusait depuis le bout de la baguette d'Hermione se résorba lentement jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un petit orbe luisant dans les ombres, puis disparut finalement, laissant des filaments luminescents parcourir les veines de la baguette de la Griffondor.  
Attrapant alors la main de la Serdaigle, elle avança à pas lents et mesurés, son regard parcourant continuellement les ténèbres. La chaleur de la main de la jeune fille se propagea dans son bras, puis dans son avant bras. L'air nocturne faisait frissonner la peau de la Née-Moldue, qui se mordait doucement les lèvres pour éviter de perdre sa concentration.  
Aucun bruit ne se laissait entendre dans le château, pas même les pas feutrés des deux jeunes filles. Les fenêtres et les vitraux de Poudlard laissaient s'infiltrer une faible lumière argentée. Une brume glacée et dense se devinait à la lueur de la lune.  
Elles s'arrêtèrent devant un palier. Hermione restait attentive, observant tout ce qui se passait autour d'elles, alors que Luna ne prêtait attention qu'à la lumière qui pénétrait dans le vieux château qui servait d'école de magie. Elle se rapprocha d'Hermione, faisant courir sa main sur son bras. Un frisson parcourut la Griffondor. Elle s'écarta brutalement du bord du palier, entraînant la plus jeune avec elle.

 **-Que se... ?  
**  
Luna fut interrompue par Hermione, qui sortit à gestes lents sa baguette. Elle lui intima du regard de se taire et descendit quelques marches sur un des escaliers immobiles. Son cœur battait à toute allure, refusant de se calmer durant ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Sa main tremblait alors qu'elle pointait la baguette dans l'obscurité. Un miaulement faillit la faire sursauter. Miss Teigne s'était postée à côté d'elle et miaulait encore de plus belle.  
Son cœur ne fit qu'un bond. Cette stupide chatte allait les faire repérer. Ses pensées se perturbèrent et se troublèrent. Une voix rauque et sèche appela.

 **-Miss Teigne ?  
**  
Des pas secs et sûrs résonnèrent. Hermione ne réfléchit pas et pointa sa baguette vers la source de la voix. Alors, dans un murmure, elle souffla :

 _ **-**_ _ **Obscuro.  
**_  
Elle se releva et se prépara à attraper Luna par le bras pour partir mais se ravisa. Elle pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur le concierge de Poudlard et chuchota :

 _ **-**_ _ **Assurdiato.**_

Aussitôt, elle attrapa le bras de Luna et se précipita au bord même du palier, menaçant chaque seconde de tomber. Elle scrutait les ténèbres, cherchant désespérément l'escalier du regard. Rusard jura et appela à nouveau sa chatte. Celle-ci se détacha d'Hermione et Luna pour rejoindre son maître, qui avait bien du mal à se déplacer, aveuglé et assourdi. Soudain, un lourd grondement se fit entendre, s'amplifiant de seconde en seconde et résonnant dans l'école complètement vide. Luna et Hermione se collèrent l'une contre l'autre. L'écho du mouvement de l'escalier sembla durer pour une éternité.  
Finalement, un claquement se fit entendre et le bruit s'affaiblit peu à peu. Complètement gagnées par l'adrénaline, elles se précipitèrent dans l'escalier, grimpant les marches trois par trois. Alors qu'elles allaient emprunter un nouvel escalier, Hermione s'arrêta. Luna l'implora du regard de continuer. La jeune Griffondor pointa sa baguette dans les ténèbres et murmura :  
 _ **  
-Finite.**_

Un grommellement leur parvint, grimpant depuis les ténèbres jusqu'à elles. Argus Rusard repartit lentement, redescendant les escaliers sans mot dire. Hermione soupira. Elle adressa un sourire complice à Luna et prit sa main.  
 **  
-Allons-y maintenant.**

La Serdaigle lui rendit son sourire, bien qu'elle fut un peu gêné. Ses yeux brillaient de soulagement.  
Elles avancèrent plus sereinement, jusqu'à tomber devant la Grosse Dame. Elle était endormie, les paupières closes, et semblait murmurer quelque chose.  
Hermione fit signe à Luna de se dissimuler. Alors, elle chuchota au tableau.  
 **  
-Potage royal.**

La Grosse Dame ne répondit pas et grommela. Hermione recommença, s'exprimant avec une voix un peu plus forte cette fois-ci.  
 **  
-Potage royal.**

La Grosse Dame grogna et émit quelques paroles.

 **-Oui oui, ça va...**

Luna se faufila dans la salle des Griffondors, suivie d'Hermione.  
Une fois qu'elles furent rentrées, elles se regardèrent et se sourirent. Elles avaient réussi ! Alors, Luna chuchota à Hermione.

 **-Mais... il n'y personne ?**

Hermione caressa doucement la joue de Luna avant de lui répondre.

 **-Toutes les filles sont parties pour les vacances et les garçons sont endormis.**

La jeune Serdaigle sentit une vague de chaleur affluer de son cœur. Attrapant alors les mains d'Hermione, elle la regarda droit dans les yeux et apposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elles restèrent ainsi, collées l'une à l'autre, les mains brûlantes et les yeux fermés, leurs lèvres et leur langue parlant pour elles. Luna écarta sa bouche de celle d'Hermione de quelques centimètres. Leur souffle se croisait tandis qu'elles haletaient. Leurs mains jointes se décollèrent lentement alors qu'Hermione caressait la peau laiteuse des bras de la jeune fille de cinquième année. Dans la cheminée du salon de Griffondors, un feu dansait joyeusement, réchauffant les deux élèves qui s'étaient mises sur un même fauteuil de soie rouge. Alors que la brume glaciale enveloppait la tour où logeaient les Griffondors, une chaleur incommensurable dévorait les deux jeunes filles.  
Les mains de la blonde passaient dans les cheveux de la brune, caressant voluptueusement sa tête avec sa main et ses lèvres avec les siennes. Des pas retentirent, venant de la salle des garçons.


	2. La flamme au coeur et le gel aux autres

**_Disclaimer_** **: Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Je ne fais qu'écrire sur cet univers :)**  
 ** _Avant propos_** **: Le second (et dernier) chapitre de cette petite histoire est, à mon avis, meilleur que le premier. J'ai passé pas mal de temps à le réécrire afin d'arriver à vraiment trouver ce que je cherchais ^^.**  
 **Comme vous allez pouvoir le remarquer, je préfère ne pas trop en dire et vous laisser imaginer la scène vous-même. Ça m'intéresse plus que de tout raconter, que de tout dire, que de tout détailler, ce qui ne me mettrait d'une part pas très à l'aise mais qui m'ennuierait sans doute pas mal.**  
 **Voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce second chapitre :3**

Luna s'écarta brutalement d'Hermione au son des pas, ses yeux trahissant sa peur et son inquiétude. Elle n'avait pas le temps de passer dans la salle des filles et les bruits de pas se rapprochaient. Hermione lui désigne un recoin où elle pouvait se faufiler afin de se cacher.  
Luna obéit immédiatement sans réfléchir.  
Le bruit des pas s'affaiblit. Une voix se mêla au craquèlement des bûches dans le foyer de la salle commune.

 **-Hemione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ?**

-Et toi Neville ? J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui t'a poussé à descendre de votre dortoir…

 **-Euh… j'ai entendu des bruits en bas, et je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je descende. Au moins pour jeter un coup d'œil.**

Les joues de Luna prirent feu. Elle ne respirait plus que par à-coup, sa poitrine se soulevant et se reposant à intervalles irréguliers.

 **-Il n'y a rien, ce n'était que moi, tu le vois bien Neville. Tu peux repartir maintenant.**

La voix d'Hermione avait claqué, sèche et impérieuse.

 **-Euh…** Neville renifla. **Tu es vraiment sûre que tu es toute seule et qu'il ne se passe rien ?**

 _Oui, j'ai juste les cheveux complètement ébouriffés, le corps brûlant et il est juste 3 heures du matin..._ Hermione faillit répondre ce qu'elle venait de penser mais elle se retint et fit lentement glisser sa main vers sa baguette.

 **-Sûre et certaine. Mais si tu y tiens tant, tu n'as qu'à venir voir.**

Neville ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et descendit prudemment les marches qui menaient au dortoir des garçons.  
Hermione se retourna et s'approcha du recoin où Luna était cachée. La Serdaigle put apercevoir la main d'Hermione sur sa poche, prête à en sortir sa baguette.  
Ne voyant rien à première vue, Neville s'assit sur le fauteuil où s'étaient précédemment installées les deux jeunes filles.

 **-C'est bon Neville ? Tu as vu qu'il n'y avait rien ?** La voix d'Hermione avait sifflé, hâtive.

 **-Tu es glaciale aujourd'hui Hermione !**

Luna faillit lâcher un rire incontrôlé. Glaciale ? Elle ? Pas à sa connaissance en tout cas. Elle était tout sauf glaciale. Elle était même plutôt ardente.

 **-Nous sommes en Hiver.** Cracha-t-elle.

Il se tut et baissa les yeux, ne trouvant rien à répondre à la déclaration furieuse d'Hermione. Elle bouillait intérieurement, ne sachant si elle allait réussir à se maîtriser jusqu'à ce que Londubat parte ou si elle allait craquer et lui lancer un sortilège. Par chance, il capitula et se releva.

Il contempla le feu durant quelques secondes avant de se retourner. Il monta les marches de l'escalier qui menait à son dortoir une à une, en prenant tout son temps. Hermione restait immobile comme une statue de marbre, la main crispée sur sa baguette. Neville poussa la porte du dortoir en même qu'Hermione un soupir. Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, la Griffondor relaxa sa poigne sur sa baguette.  
La plus jeune des deux filles sourit et prit une longue inspiration. Le seul bruit qui demeurait présent dans la salle commune des Griffondors était le crépitement du feu. Les flammes dansaient langoureusement dans la cheminée illuminant d'une lueur forte mais imprécise les contours de tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce.  
La lueur de la lune, filtrant à travers l'épais brouillard, se mêlait à cette lumière chaleureuse et éclairait doucement un coin de la pièce. Pattenrond y était roulé en boule, ne prenant même pas attention à ce qui se déroulait juste à côté de lui.

Hermione et Luna quittèrent la salle commune, pénétrant dans le dortoir des filles de Griffondor.  
Là, elles s'assirent côte à côte sur le lit d'Hermione, se lit était fait de bois sombre, sur lequel était placé un matelas volumineux, enveloppé de soie écarlate. Sur la douce couverture de plume était cousu le symbole de la Maison Griffondor, emblème de vaillance et de courage. Hermione ne se sentait ni vaillante ni courageuse. Elle se sentait profondément lâche et faible. Mais elle en était plus que fière, fière d'avoir lâché prise sur sa raison, fière d'avoir eu la faiblesse de succomber à ses rêves. La blonde se rapprocha lentement de son aînée, se déplaçant sur l'océan rouge et doré de la couette, passant sa main dans la chevelure brune de la Griffondor, un large sourire ornant ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle fut au plus proche d'elle, la jeune Serdaigle posa ses lèvres contre celles d'Hermione. Elle accrocha ses bras autour d'elle et l'embrassa doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus langoureusement.  
La Griffondor sentit des vagues répétées la submerger les unes après les autres au rythme de son cœur. La première vague ne fut que pure chaleur fourmillant à travers tout son corps, lui donnant l'impression que les lèvres qui embrassaient les siennes étaient de glace et non de chair. La seconde vague fut un mélange entre des picotements et une chaleur diffuse. La troisième vague ne fut qu'un sentiment de remord. Son esprit se pétrifia. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Les yeux fermés, elle savourait l'instant présent, savourait les lèvres et la langue de la Serdaigle. Mais d'une autre part, une pique lui monta au cœur., lui ordonnant de s'arrêter. Elle avait déjà fait assez de bêtise en utilisant des sorts dans les couloirs du collège, et contre un membre du personnel d'autant plus ! Elle avait suffisamment terni sa réputation auprès de Neville !  
Elle balaya toutes ces objections d'un revers mental. Peu lui importait. Elle se pressa plus contre la Serdaigle, respirant avec le nez afin de ne pas perdre un seul instant des émotions présentes.  
La quatrième vague d'émotions qui la submergea fut une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur. Mais non pas une chaleur étouffante et ardente mais une chaleur glaciale, qui la fit frissonner. Elle mit sa main dans les cheveux de Luna, les caressant tout en continuant d'embrasser la jeune fille.  
Enfin, une dernière vague d'émotions s'empara d'elle. Elle ne fut que l'impression que son corps fondait, que chaque parcelle de son corps en-dessous de sa robe noire était détrempée. Ce n'était plus que l'impression qu'un vague de bonheur explosait toutes ses barrières, brisait tous les barrages de sa raison, se déversant à travers elle sans prêter nulle attention à quoi que ce soit.  
Pattenrond se glissa sans un bruit dans la pièce, sautant adroitement sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui illuminait tant bien que mal le dortoir vidé de ses élèves pour les vacances de Noël. Un bruit de frottement entre soie et couette s'éleva, accompagné d'un petite rire gémissant.  
Le brouillard continuait de s'épaissir à vue d'œil., filtrant de plus en plus la lumière argentée qui tentait de pénétrer dans la chambre. La lune ronde et brillante fut peu à peu occultée par des nuages grandissants, qui réduisirent la lumière nocturne à de minces pâles rayons qui n'éclairaient que très peu.  
La voix d'Hermione se détacha du silence quasiment complet qui régnait, susurrant à voix basse :

 _ **-Difindo**_

Un craquement soyeux se se glissa dans le silence. Il continua alors qu'Hermione remontait lentement la baguette jusqu'au col de la robe de Luna. Les mains de cette dernière allaient tendrement, doucement, effleurant la peau brûlante et glissante de la Griffondor. Cette dernière lâcha un petit rire gêné avant de lâcher à mi-voix un sortilège :

 _ **-Lumos minima**_

La voix d'Hermione s'était de nouveau élevée. Un petit orbe de lumière s'était matérialisé à la pointe de la baguette de Hermione, diffusant une lueur pâle et hésitante qui ne dévoilait que très de manière très incertaine les contours qu'il éclairait. La brune faisait glisser la baguette sur la peau de Luna Lovegood, projetant la lumière sur sa peau pâle et laiteuse. Elle la fit passer sur ses mains, suivant les veines apparentes, remontant doucement sur son bras en ronronnant, caressant ses lèvres d'un baiser subtil et aérien avant de faire remonter la lumière sur son front, puis sur ses boucles d'oreilles étranges, deux petites pierres précieuses qui semblaient incessamment changer de forme et de couleur.  
Puis, à califourchon sur le bassin de la Serdaigle, elle faisait passer sa baguette dans ses cheveux, les faisant doucement luire dans les ténèbres environnantes. Elle fit redescendre lentement la baguette, projetant la lueur de l'orbe sur les coutures déchirées de la robe noire et bleue, la faisant danser sur son cou dénudé, se hisser sur un des seins de Luna, chatouillant doucement de la pointe de la baguette le sommet de son sein, suivre les courbes gracieuses de la jeune fille jusqu'à arriver sur son nombril. Là, elle ralentit et s'écarta un peu de la Serdaigle. Elle fit glissa la baguette sur son corps, descendant et glissant sur le corps humide et tremblotant de Luna. Elle glissa la baguette sur ses cuisses et murmura après un long soupir :

 _ **-Lumos maxima**_

Sa baguette fut soudainement parcourue par des flots de lumières qui remontèrent pour aller amplifier l'orbe qui flottait doucement sur les jambes légèrement écartées de Luna. La lueur pâle et hésitante se résorba un instant avant d'éclairer toute la pièce et de trouver un équilibre.  
Pattenrond détourna le regard, aveuglé par le violent éclair de lumière. Derrière la fenêtre, les nuages avaient fini d'occulter la lune, et ainsi par la même occasion ses rayons.  
Les ténèbres s'étaient installées en-dehors du château, en l'unique compagnie d'un brouillard dense et glacial. Pourtant, à la lumière projetée par la baguette de sa maîtresse, baguette qui gisait maintenant sur le lit tandis qu'elle gisait là où elle avait renforcé le sort, le chat parvint à attraper quelques reflets argentés du regard, quelque cristaux illuminés par une baguette laissée seule sur un lit doux et soyeux. La petite blonde poussa un petit gémissement, qui ne parvint même pas aux oreilles de l'animal au pelage de feu, tout concentré qu'il était sur les prémices de la neige. La Serdaigle s'était déplacée, rampant entre les ombres et les plis de la couette et faisant lentement passer sa main sur la peau d'Hermione, qui frissonna très légèrement. Sa main se hasarda, explorant chaque parcelle du corps de la Griffondor l'une après l'autre.

 _ **-Nox**_

La voix d'Hermione avait soufflé dans un halètement le contresort. L'orbe de lumière se résorba, laissant les deux jeunes filles dans les ombres de l'hiver. Pattenrond attrapa la baguette magique. Ses yeux en amande observait les deux corps en mouvement constant qui semblaient presque collés l'un à l'autre.  
Il sauta sur le lit et se glissa vers sa maîtresse en ronronnant, se frottant contre sa jambe dénudée. Elle le repoussa tout doucement en écartant sa jambe. Elle aussi ronronnait, entre les bras laiteux de la Serdaigle, qui…  
Pattenrond s'écarta. Pas de caresse ce soir. Pas pour lui en tout cas. Il sortit du dortoir quasiment occupé seulement par des petits cris incompréhensibles et doux, et alla se poser sur un des sofas dans la salle commune. Il se roula en boule et s'endormit.  
Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient glissées sous la couette, refroidies par la neige qui commençait lentement à tomber alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube se profilaient déjà à l'horizon. Hermione lâcha un regard tendre et amusé envers le jeune Serdaigle, dont le visage épanoui était comblé par un large sourire. Elle se pressa contre elle, formulant mentalement le sortilège d'attraction afin de récupérer sa baguette. Elle s'échappa des pattes du chat qui dormait paisiblement dans la salle commune.  
Une fine couche de givre et de neige se déposait sur les toits du château tandis que les lèvres d'Hermione se déposaient sur le cou puis la bouche de Luna. La blonde caressa la joue de la Griffondor tendrement. Il allait fallait falloir penser à rentrer maintenant. Mais elle ne regrettait aucun des risques pris, et savait qu'elle ne regretterait jamais aucun des risques qu'elle allait prendre.


End file.
